It Started With Goodbye
by Kairei-chan
Summary: After three years of disappearance, Sasuke came back to fulfill what his heart is telling him to do... A possible Mpreg and a future lemon.
1. The memory of the past

**Chapter One: **_The memory of the past._

Three years. Three years of being away from each other, three long years of loneliness and three long years of missing each other.

Now, he's back. _ Sasuke_ is back.

The long wait is over. _ Orochimaru _is dead and so as _Itachi_.

The long searched for revenge is finally over and now, in front of _Naruto's_ door, _Sasuke_ is standing.

Memories of the past came to his mind. The same night as this. It was raining hard. Thunders and lightning are visible and loudly heard.

The painful night of saying goodbye.

**Three years ago…**

"_Naruto, will you elope with me?"_ Sasuke said.

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't. The villager needed me here and Tsunade-baba won't allow it." _ Naruto said with a sigh.

"_That's why I said elope, you Dobe." _Already getting pissed because Naruto can't even understand his point.

"_Why do you want us to elope anyway?" _asking him curiously.

"_Because I want us to be together. Don't you want that?"_ he can't believe he was explaining himself to _his_ Dobe.

"_But teme, don't you want to stay here instead?" _said questioningly. _"I mean, all of our friends are here, so why do you want us to leave?"_

_"Because I don't want them near you. I only wanted for you to look at me and no one else." _saying this to Naruto possessively.

_"I don't know Sasuke. I don't think I can come with you." _bowing his head.

_"I understand and I'm sorry for forcing you to come. Goodbye Naruto." _after saying his goodbye, he started walking away from the love of his life and never tried to turn

from his back from looking at the person his heart is beating.

Back to the present, Sasuke was at Naruto's doorstep and..._**  
**_

_**(Knock! Knock! Knock!)**_

In his mind, _'I hope his here.'_

Hearing several knocks sound from his door, Naruto made his way downstairs shouting, _"Wait! I'll be right there."_

_'Who could this person be? Especially this late.' _while thinking who is the person beyond his door.

And to his surprise after opening his door, stunned and unable to move. Naruto only muttered the name of the person he long to see and embraced, _"Sasuke..."**  
**_


	2. Sleepless Night with Teme

**Previously…**

_'Who could this person be? Especially this late.' _while thinking who is the person beyond his door.

And to his surprise after opening his door, stunned and unable to move, Naruto only muttered the name of the person he long to see and embraced, _"Sasuke..."_

**Chapter Two:**_Sleepless Night With You Teme_

"_Hi Naruto." _He muttered.

"_Sasuke. Y-you came back."_ unable to speak the words clearly because of shock.

"_Hn." was his reply._

They stared at each other long enough to realize that the other person is still outside and is soaking wet out of the rain.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in." _realizing the current situation. _"Please do feel at home. I'll go get you a change."_

Without a word, Sasuke just nodded at Naruto.

While at his room to get some clothes for Sasuke, Naruto thought about what had happen.

'Why did he leave in the first place? What's his real reason? He had asked me to elope with him because he doesn't want me with my friends and he wants me away from them? But why

_Sasuke? Why? Oh of course I couldn't ask him that. Oh no, he must be cold now.' _and run down to give Sasuke the clothes.

"_I'm sorry it takes long." _He explained. _"The bathroom is upstairs to the left."_

"_Thanks." _Sasuke whispered but Naruto heard of it clearly.

"_You're welcome. Oh, and by the way, are you hungry?"_ he asked.

"_Hn._"

"_Well, I guess that means yes."_

'_Hmmm, I wonder what Sasuke wants to eat? I hope he's eating lasagna. I really need to go to the grocery stores tomorrow.'_

While Naruto was heating the lasagna, Sasuke, on the other hand was thinking of how the villagers will react on his comeback.

_"Sasuke, food is ready."_ Naruto shouted from downstairs.

_'At least I still have him with me. That's all that matters.' _He thought.

During the late dinner between the two, there was long silence and seems like no one wants to speak.

But Naruto couldn't take it much longer and encourage Sasuke to eat more.

_"Hey Sasuke-teme, you should eat more you know. Don't worry about me, there's still more in the cabinet. Oh, and by the way, if you want to spend the night here, feel free to lie down anywhere you want. And don't think about the payment. I won't charge you any."_ He joked. _"He..he..he.."_

_"Thanks."_

_'He's so serious. Now I don't know what's on his mind. He's always like this. Well, teme is teme.'_

_"Don't worry about the dishes, I'll take care of them in the morning. You should get some rest."_ He stated after Sasuke was done on his plate.

_"Hn. Thanks." _was his only reply.

_"Ok. So goodnight teme."_ and he went to his room without even noticing the person following him.

When he lies down on his bed, he felt something heavy on his left side. When he faced that something, he was surprise that it was Sasuke. He was already peacefully sleeping beside him. Not wanting to wake up the other and not knowing what to do, he decided to close his eyes and think that it was just a pillow on his left. But then he finally gave up.

He can't sleep.

_'Why must you torture me so much Sasuke? Now how am I suppose to sleep?' _he thought.

But looking at the peaceful face of his best friend-rival-secret love, he somehow calm down and started staring at him more whispering, _"You're really good giving me sleepless nights teme. But I miss you so much."_


	3. I'll be back I promise

* * *

**Previously…**

'_Why must you torture me so much Sasuke? Now how am I suppose to sleep?' _he thought.

But looking at the peaceful face of his best friend-rival-secret love, he somehow calm down and started staring at him more whispering, _"You're really good giving me sleepless nights teme. But I miss you so much."_

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**_I'll Be Back, I Promise_

That morning, Sasuke woke up earlier than expected. It was only 4:00 am. Sure he was tired but he had some good sleep knowing that Naruto was beside him all night.

'_He must be tired for watching at me last night. I'm sorry about that dobe.'_

He has a small smile on his face.

Looking at Naruto at his sleeping state makes Sasuke's interior calmer than the usual.

'_I guess you changed a lot of me dobe. A lot. Without you even noticing what you're doing.'_

Then he went back again to Naruto's side to sleep some more.

It was already 6:00 in the morning, and as expected, Sasuke got up first before Naruto.

He looked at his beautiful blond lovingly as the ray of the sun slowly illuminating Naruto's feature.

And then, he gently touched Naruto's face, afraid that he might wake him up.

"_You don't know how beautiful you are." _He muttered.

"_Mmm…" _But Naruto stirred up, somehow causing Sasuke to flinch.

'_I guess his up.'_

"_Sasuke?"_ rubbing his eyes.

"_Gu-tenmorugen__ dobe." _He smirked.

That undying smirked.

"_Good morning to you, too, Teme."_ Naruto grin but he suddenly remembers about Sasuke's attitude last night.

"_Why are you so quiet last night?" _he asked.

"_I'm sorry, I was just tired."_ He replied.

"_But I guess you're not now huh Teme?"_ he said jokingly.

"_I guess so. So Dobe, did you sleep well last night?" _he questioned.

"_Ah… umm…y-yeah. I-I did sleep well last night. He… he… he…"_ he stuttered showing some light crimson color on his face.

"_I see. Can I use some of your stuff in your kitchen then? I'll cook us breakfast."_ Asking permission.

"_Y-yeah. Sure. Do what ever you like. Ahmmm… Sasuke?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Can I have ramen?" _he asked pleadingly.

"_No."_ not anymore listening to whatever Naruto was saying.

With that, Sasuke got out of Naruto's room leaving him there alone while still ranting about not having ramen for breakfast.

After washing his face, Naruto went downstairs and found Sasuke preparing the table.

"_So what did you cook teme?"_

"_Food of course. What do you expect you dobe." _ He answered sarcastically.

"_Hmmp… are you sure this is edible?" _ he asked.

"_Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" _he answered back. _"You only eat ramen. Even the food you feed me last night taste like shit but I didn't even complain."_

"_Why you…"_ he was about to jump the Uchiha but Sasuke told him to, _"Sit! Let's just eat okay?"_

"_Hmmp…" _lifting his spoon to his mouth, Naruto was surprise that Sasuke was a good cook.

The food was indeed delicious.

'_Naruto's cooking wasn't also bad. I just said that to piss him off. He just don't know how cute he was when his angry.'_ Sasuke thought.

"_Well I guess you like my cooking. Your face shows it."_

"_It's not you cocky bastard. Okay, maybe a little."_ Not wanting him to find out the truth.

After finishing their food, Sasuke went to the kitchen to wash the dishes but Naruto decided that since Sasuke was the one that cook their meal, it would just be fair if he do the dishes.

When Naruto was done, Sasuke decided to talk to him.

"_Dobe, there is something I want to tell you."_

"_What is it?" _ he asked.

"_I'm going to talk to the Hokage."_

"_Right now? Are you sure about that?" _ he was getting worried about Sasuke.

"_Yes. Don't worry. I'll be fine."_ He assured him.

"_I-I'm not worried."_ He stated to hide his worries.

"_Oh, I see." _ Somehow feeling down about what the blond has said.

"_Ok I'm worried you bastard. It's just that you were gone for so long and it made me lonely." _Telling this to Sasuke. Tears are already forming in his eyes. _"I've waited for you for so long (__sob__) a-and I-I don't know what to (__sniff__) do if you're gone again._

Sasuke was shock at Naruto's confession. He never expected it to be like this and he was indeed happy about it.

"_And-and (__sob__) I don't want to feel (__sniff__) alone anymore."_

After hearing this, Sasuke run to where the blond was standing, hugging him tightly like there's no tomorrow.

"_Shh…don't cry. I'll be fine. I'll just have to talk to the Hokage." _ He said.

Letting go of his lovely blond, he raise Naruto's chin and kissed his tears away, then kissed his lips gently.

"_As long as you're there, I'll always comeback to you. I promise." _Assuring the blond. _"So please smile…"_


	4. Part of your forever

* * *

**Previously…**

Letting go of his lovely blond, he raise Naruto's chin and kissed his tears away, then kissed his lips gently.

"_As long as you're there, I'll always comeback to you. I promise." _Assuring the blond. _"So please smile…"_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**_Part Of Your Forever_

Naruto, knowing that Sasuke wasn't lying, smiled to somehow get rid of his worries over what Sasuke's going to do.

"_So, does that mean you love me, too?" _he asked Sasuke.

"_Of course you dobe. I've been in love with you since the day I first laid my eyes on you." _He replied with a smile.

"_But you keep on glaring at me that time. How can you say you fell in love with me at that moment? Oh, and when was this again?" _asking Sasuke non-stop.

'_Oh, why did I have to tell the Dobe about that? Now he's going to keep on asking me over and over.' _ He thought.

"_Just don't ask so much questions. You're ruining the moment." _Avoiding more questions from Naruto. _"I forgot, you haven't said you love me." _He implied.

"_I love you. I love you. I love you. Does that satisfy you teme?"_

"_More than you'll ever know dobe." _He smirked.

Naruto cuddled more in Sasuke's embrace feeling the warmth given by the other boy's body.

"_Can I come with you to see Tsunade-baa-chan then?" _not letting Sasuke to go alone.

"_Are you sure?" _he asked. _"Yes!" _he grinned.

On their way to the Hokage tower, people keep on staring at them, most are actually staring at Sasuke whispering things about him.

"_Hey, is that the Uchiha? I didn't know he's still alive." _ An old woman whispered.

"_Yeah. He's a disgraced to this village. He's the same as that monster beside him." _another lady answered back.

The two were ignoring all the chats and the bad things that they were saying. But after Sasuke heard them talking bad about his _Dobe_, he decided to approach them and tell them to shut up.

But Naruto was fast. He held Sasuke arms tightly implying to just let it go.

Knowing that Naruto was right, he stopped and continued their way in the Hokage's tower.

After arriving in front of the Hokage's office, Naruto asked Sasuke one last time.

"_Are you sure about this teme? You know we can go back next time." _He said thinking the consequences Sasuke might face.

"_Of course I am sure. I'll be going through this eventually right? That's why now is the better time." _Assuring Naruto. _"Besides, the nins probably know that I'm here."_

"_I guess you're right. Shall we go inside then?" _asking Sasuke while holding his hand tightly.

"_Hn."_

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"_Come in. I've been expecting you two." Answered the woman sitting on the chair drinking he sake._

"_Eh? You're expecting for me, too?" _Naruto asked.

"_Yes. Take a sit you two."_

After the two boy sat at the two sits in front of Tsunade's table, the Godaime Hokage looked at Sasuke.

"_So Uchiha, what made you come back after vanishing for three years?"_ She asked with authority.

"_I came back because of Naruto." _He simply answered back.

"_Is that so?"_ intrigue by the Uchiha's answer.

"_Yes."_

"_Hey baa-chan, are you going to punish Sasuke?" _Naruto interrupted, not being able to take the pressure inside the room.

"_Watch your mouth brat. I am still the Hokage. And about that, I don't see that he's any threat to the village and he came here knowing that he committed an offense to Konoha." _Holding her chin as if she was thinking.

"_His punishment will be revealed soon." _After finishing her sake.

"_What? What do you mean soon baa-chan?" _Naruto's worries add more after he heard what the Hokage had told them.

"_The elders and I will still discuss about this matter that is why it is still early to tell you what will his punishment be."_

"_B-but… Sasuke… he…"_

But then Sasuke interrupted their conversation.

"_I would also ant to inform you, Hokage-sama, that my brother and Orochimaru are already dead."_

The two people with him were surprised about his news.

"_I see. I will immediately inform the elders about this." _She said. _"You two may go now."_

"_Baa-chan, please don't let the elders hurt Sasuke."_ Worries and concern about the boy was visible in those blue orbs.

"_I won't. I promise you that, brat."_

After finishing what she's saying, Sasuke talked again.

"_Hokage-sama, there is one more thing." _He said. Ebony eyes are looking directly at the Hokage.

"_What is it?"_

"_I would like to marry Naruto." _his eyes showing sincerity and seriousness.

"_I-I don't know about that. Why don't you ask him instead?" _she said with a smile on her lips.

"_Dobe, I want you to be part of my forever. Will you marry me?" _asking Naruto on bended knees.

"_I-ah… Yes!" _tears are already forming in those blue orbs. _"I would want to be part of your forever."_


	5. Let's go home

* * *

**Previously…**

"_Dobe, I want you to be part of my forever. Will you marry me?" _asking Naruto on bended knees.

"_I-ah… Yes!" _tears are already forming in those blue orbs. _"I would want to be part of your forever."_

* * *

**Note: _Only the following characters are in this chapter:_**

**_[Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, and Lee_**

**_Neji and Sai are not present._**

**_We don't want any commotions right now, do we?_**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_Let's Go Home_

**_  
_**

Smiles were shown on their face. The lovers are indeed happy, especially Sasuke.

"_So when are you two planning to get married, huh?" _asked the Hokage.

"_After all my consequences are solve." _He then looked at Naruto. _"Can you wait for me until that time comes, Dobe?"_ he asked.

"_I will, even if it takes forever, I will still wait for you."_ He answered back without any hesitation.

Naruto already know that Sasuke was his destiny and he has no doubt that Sasuke knows it in his heart as well.

Both of them smiled at each other.

"_Thank you."_

"_Ok. You two brat get out of my office now. Your sweetness makes me throw up."_ She said kiddingly.

_"Baa-chan…"_ he shouted.

"_Oh just get out."_ Showing her irritation of the sweetness the two were showing.

"_Thank you Hokage-sama."_

"_Don't thank me yet Uchiha. I haven't done anything yet. But just promise me to just take care of that brat." _Telling Sasuke as if giving an order and not a request.

"_I will. We will go now Hokage-sama."_

She nodded.

"_Bye baa-chan." _And grinned showing the happiness he was feeling at that moment.

Outside the Hokage tower, the two were seen holding hands and smiles on their face are noticeable by anyone who passes by them.

Even the known seriousness in the Uchiha's face was concealed, but no one knows why.

It seems the world is consist of only both of them.

And then they saw their other friends staring at them.

Kiba was the first one who approached them.

"_Yoh, Naruto… Oh, and Uchiha."_ He smiled at his friend but gave Sasuke a glare.

"_Hi Kiba. Oh, good morning you guys." _Waving his hand at the others.

"_Hn." _Was Sasuke's only reply.

"_So what's going on?" _Naruto asked.

"_Nothing really. We just want to find out if it's true that you're with the Uchiha when you went to the Hokage. And I guess we're not mistaken." _He added showing annoyance in his face. The others just stared at them like they've done the biggest mistake a person could ever commit.

"_I am. I am also with him." _telling them with certainty in his face.

All of them drop their jaws (literally) and Sasuke only smirked at their reactions.

"_What were you thinking?"_ Sakura interject.

She already got over Sasuke and was now with Rock Lee.

"_I love him."_

"_Naruto, you don't know what you're saying. He's just playing with you. He betrayed us before. He betrayed you and he could still do that again. You will just get yourself hurt." _She said, showing her concern towards her known younger brother.

"_I know what I am doing Sakura. I know you're worried but I love him. Please forgive him." _showing his sincerity and asking them to forgive Sasuke.

He looked at them and to Sasuke, as if telling the man beside him to do the same thing as well. But the Uchiha is known for his stubbornness.

He looked back at those blue orbs intently as if saying _'you know I can't do that'_, but for his kitsune, he will do anything even beg.

And then he speaks.

"_I'm sorry about what I've done. But please don't throw your grudge towards Naruto." _Having a hard time explaining himself. _"I'll take anything you throw at me but not to him. And I know you still don't trust me but I do love Naruto. And I would like to ask all of you your blessings because I want to marry him."_

He told them honestly.

His sincerity was visible.

All of them were shock about his statement. But looking at them together and the happiness they were showing being with each other tells it all.

Sasuke is indeed serious about Naruto, and Naruto is certainly happy with him.

"_Oh, alright. We give you guys our blessing. You two are both stubborn anyways."_

Then they all smiled at the couples.

"_Thank you." _Both of them said in return.

"_We better get going now. Bye guys, see you later." _He told them then he looked at Sasuke.

"_Let's go teme."_

"_Hn." _He said. _"Let's go home, Dobe."_ And then smile.


	6. My happiness

* * *

**Previously…**

"_Let's go teme."_

"_Hn." _He said. _"Let's go home, Dobe."_ And then smile.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **_My Happiness_

While the two lovers are on their way home, Godaime, on the other hand was on her way to meet with the elders.

She wanted everything to be okay as fast as she could before the said wedding is going to be held.

'_I promise Naruto that Sasuke will be all right. I don't want him to be sad again.' _She thought thinking about her so-called son's happiness.

After arriving at the elders place, she immediately told them about Sasuke's matter.

She also told them about Orochimaru's death and so as Itachi.

She wanted to lift down Sasuke's sentence for Naruto's sake as well as Sasuke.

The deliberation about Sasuke's case went long for about three hours until it was given the final decision.

"_We, the elders of Konoha, decided that Uchiha Sasuke will not be punished by death but by serving the Konoha again as one of its ninja. Although, we wanted to see it for ourselves Tsunade and we want him to train again under one of your best Jounin to ensure that he will not do what he did before. If that happen though, there will be no further discussion about it and he will face death instantly."_

One of the elders stated to Tsunade their decision.

"_As you wish, my elders." _She agreed.

"_You may leave now." _They told her.

And she went outside the door bringing good news to the couples.

"_I guess the two of them are waiting to hear about this, but a small delay won't hurt." _She smiled. _"I'll just tell them about this tomorrow. I don't want to disturb their quality time together."_ And then went directly to her office.

On the other side of the village, Naruto and Sasuke are happily spending their time.

They are currently watching a movie, sitting on the couch and in each other's arms.

Well, actually, Sasuke wasn't really watching the movie. He was watching Naruto giggle and smile in his arms and the other had no idea about this.

After the movie ended, Naruto cuddled more to Sasuke's warmth and asked him about Sasuke's decision.

_"Sasuke?"_

"_Hn? What is it?" _looking at those bright blue orbs as if it's luring him into it.

"_Are you sure about your decision? I m-mean us. You marrying me and stuff. Are you really sure about that?" _he asked, making sure that Sasuke really did mean what he said.

"_Absolutely. Why do you ask?" _looking at Naruto questioningly.

"_It's just that, you have a goal and you promise your self that you will revive your clan. But if you're with me, then you can't do that. I'm sorry Sasuke but it's just that-." _his words are cut by Sasuke's lips.

After the kiss, Sasuke hugged him tightly telling him, _"I am definitely sure about you dobe. I will not change my mind about it. And if by reviving my clan is not having you beside me, then to hell with that goal." _telling the now sobbing Naruto in his chest. _"You are my life now Naruto and I am not only doing this for myself but for our happiness as well. I will not leave your side again. So don't cry anymore and don't think about it, okay?" _kissing the blond's forehead.

And Naruto nodded happily looking Sasuke into his eyes and kissing him again.

The kiss was deepened as if they were in battle, tasting each other like candy.

But it stopped when the two are already lacking of air.

Both are blushing and smiling at each other after they kissed but Naruto's was more visible. His cheek tells it all, as if all the blood in his body went to his cheek.

He was surprise but more than happy about their action and Sasuke felt the same.

"_I didn't know you taste like chocolate, Dobe." _Sasuke smirked teasing Naruto.

But what he has spoken was the truth. Naruto indeed taste like chocolate.

After hearing this from his _Teme_, Naruto blushed even more.

"_I-I am?" _he only muttered from the aftershock making Sasuke smirking more.

"_Yes you are my dobe-chan." _Kissing Naruto's red cheek.

And then the two of them smiled at each other.

But Sasuke soon interrupted the silence that's been going on between them.

He told Naruto to, _"Dobe, I'll be going back to our house for a while."_

And the Naruto asked, _"Why?"_

"_I wanted it to be fix before we get married. I want us to live there."_

Holding Naruto's hands. And again, Naruto smiled at him while tears are falling from his lovely eyes.

"_Will you live there with me, Dobe?" _as if proposing again to Naruto.

"_Uh-huh."_ and then he nodded. _"But I want to come with you so I can help you. Is that okay, teme?" _offering help to his fiancé.

"_I think that would be great." _and hug Naruto into a bear hug and kissing him again in his lips.

But that was not the same as the kiss they did a while ago.

It was more of a chaste kiss and then they part.

"_It's good we stop there. I don't know if I can still control myself if we didn't." _said Sasuke.

And again, the blond blushed making Sasuke smile saying, _"I will not do **that** thing to you until we're married. I don't want to rush you even if you look ravishing right now."_ smirking while looking at the "tomato" face of his Naru-chan.

"_Thank you, teme." _was his only reply.

"_Don't worry about it. I will wait until we're both ready." _and hug each other.

After the hug, Sasuke felt that Naruto was already snoring.

He was tired. Really, really tired.

And then he carried him bridal-style in Naruto's room placing him gently on the bed.

"_Goodnight, my dobe. I love you."_ he whispered gently brushing the blonde's hair.

"_You are indeed my happiness." _and lied down vlosing his eyes beside his dobe while embracing him. Another goodnight, indeed.


	7. It's official

* * *

**Previously…**

"_Goodnight, my dobe. I love you."_ he whispered gently brushing the blonde's hair.

"_You are indeed my happiness." _and lied down closing his eyes beside his dobe while embracing him. It's another goodnight, indeed.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **_It's Official_

It was already six o'clock in the morning when Sasuke decided to wake up but his _dobe _is still sleeping comfortably in his bed snuggling to the pillow Sasuke just used murmuring Sasuke's name, which made the latter smile at his cute gestures.

"_Sas'ke… mmm…"_ smelling the pillow.

"_So you've been dreaming of me, huh dobe?"_ somehow question himself since the blond is still asleep.

The he kiss Naruto's forehead and decided to go downstairs to cook something for his blonde.

After he cooked, ate, and clean his dishes, he noticed that Naruto is still on his bed.

So he decided to just leave him there to have more rest.

He went to one of Naruto's drawer, got some pen and paper and wrote his message to the dobe.

_**Dearest Dobe,**_

_**I just went to the Uchiha manor to start fixing stuff.**_

_**I cook you breakfast so eat it, okay?**_

_**I'm sorry I didn't wake you up because I know you're tired and needed rest and you look like an angel when you're asleep so I didn't bother waking you up.**_

_**Please don't get mad.**_

_**Just come by after you're done with your food.**_

_**I'll wait for you here.**_

_**I love you, Sasuke.**_

Folded the paper and left it on top of the table.

On his way outside, Sasuke saw Sakura approaching him.

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"_ she said shouting.

When she's already in front of Sasuke, he asked her,

"_Is something wrong, Sakura?"_

"_Oh no! Well, the Hokage send me here."_

"_A-and?" _still waiting to what the pink-haired girl will tell him.

"_She said she want you to her office this afternoon."_

"_Is that all?" _he asked again.

"_Yup! That would be all. Bye Sasuke-kun."_ anddisappeared from Sasuke's sight before he could thank her.

Snapping back from his reverie, he continued his way to his house.

After four and a half hour, Naruto arrived at the Uchiha manor.

He was shouting Sasuke's name outside the gate, calling him to open the door.

"_Sasuke! Sasuke, you teme. Open the door."_

"_Hai! Hai! You don't have to shout and wreck the gate. I was just starting the renovation."_ he said while opening the door for his dobe.

"_So, what can I help you for, bastard?" _he asked as if nothing had happen and kissed Sasuke just a while ago.

When the two broke the kiss, Sasuke led him inside the house and talk to him about his meeting with the Hokage.

"_Dobe, Hokage said, I need to see her this afternoon. I mean now. So you want to come?"_ he asked.

"_Of course.__Why'd you just say it just now."_ while pouting at Sasuke.

"_Because (kiss) you arrived (kiss) here late and (kiss) I just found out about it (kiss) a while ago. So (kiss) let's go?"_ while giving the blonde butterfly kisses all over his face and lastly to his pink lips while hugging him tightly.

Naruto responded Sasuke's action but made him stop after remembering their meeting with Tsunade.

The two are panting after their "lunch kiss."

"_I think we better go now, Sasuke."_ informing the latter of what they should be doing at the moment.

"_Yeah, let's go."_ and the two went to the Hokage tower to meet up with the Hokage.

Outside the office, the two waited until Tsunade told them to, _"come inside_._"_

And the two went inside and sat in front of the Hokage's desk table.

"_What is it that you want to see us, Hokage-sama?" _asked Sasuke right away.

"_The elders have decided your punishment." _she inform. _"They decided to get you back into training and be one of Konoha's ninja again. They also want you to train with one of the best Jounin."_

The two smiled at each other but Tsunade's face was no different from her serious state.

"_What is it baa-chan? Is there something wrong? Shouldn't you be happy for Sasuke? To us?"_ Naruto asked her after he noticed her solemnity.

But then Sasuke interrupted.

"_What is it Hokage-sama?"_

"_There is one more thing, Sasuke. The elders also told me that if you repeat what you did, there will be no more second chances and you will face death at instant._

"_I understand Hokage-sama. Would that be all?" _showing his gratitude by bowing his head.

"_Yes. That would be all. You two may go now." _she informed both of them.

And then the two went out, Sasuke dragging Naruto with him.

He was still shock with the elders' decision.

"_Hey dobe, aren't you happy about that? I can train again with you."_ he said.

"_B-but… the…" _

"_It's okay dobe. I won't run away again. Didn't I promise you that I wouldn't leave you again? So don't worry okay?" _snapping his blonde from his thought.

"_Okay."_ he nodded.

"_We better get going. Now that we are clearly inform about my punishment, I think I can marry you now, ne?" _said smirking.

And then again, for the nth time, Naruto blushed.

And then, the unthinkable happen.

For the second time, Sasuke kneeled down in front of Naruto while the sun is currently setting and illuminating the lovely sight of two lovers.

"_Uzumaki, Naruto, will you, for the second time accept my love for you and marry me?" _but now, Sasuke brought out a platinum ring crusted with a small sapphire stones that looks like dots and as bright as Naruto's eyes around it.

"_Will you accept my name and be an Uchiha?" _looking at those blue orbs and showing his devotion and love to his blond.

And then those sapphire eyes became waterfalls when Naruto's tears came flowing.

"_I (sob) want to marry you (sob) Uchiha, Sasuke." _smiled and asked Sasuke an unexpected question.

"_So this means, we're officially engage now?"_

And that made Sasuke laugh for the first time.

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! You dobe. But if you say so, yes! It's official."_

And kissed his dobe's thought away.


	8. Definitely beautiful

* * *

**Previously…**

"_So this means, we're officially engage now?"_

And that made Sasuke laugh for the first time.

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! You dobe. But if you say so, yes! It's official."_

And kissed his dobe's thought away.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**_Definitely Beautiful_

When the two got back to the Uchiha manor, Sasuke asked Naruto to stay for the night.

Inside Sasuke's room, the two are currently cuddling each other while lying on Sasuke's bed.

Naruto, at the moment is looking at the ring Sasuke gave him.

"_It's beautiful, teme."_

"_I know. It's the same color as your eyes, dobe." _while brushing Naruto's hair away from those beautiful sapphire orbs and then gently grab those feminine hands to kiss.

"_Dobe?"_

"_Hmm…? What is it, teme?" _he asked.

"_I want us to go to your Iruka-sensie's house to inform them about that wedding." _he started. _"I don't think I can wait for another week. I want us to get married as soon as possible."_ speaking those words with finality.

"_I know how you feel, teme."_ smiling at Sasuke. _"Why don't we go separately tomorrow, ne?"_

"_What do you mean?"_ he asked, a little confused about what the dobe is saying.

"_You said you want us to get married, pronto, so I'll go to Sakura and Ino's house tomorrow and ask for help. While you ask some of the guys for help as well."_

while grinning at his suggestion.

"_That's not a bad idea, dobe. And we'll meet in the afternoon to go to Iruka's house. Are you okay with that, dobe?"_ asking his dobe for the last time.

"_Yup!"_

"_Then we better sleep now so we can wake up early tomorrow." _ And kiss Naruto's lips saying, _"Goodnight dobe. I love you."_

"'_Night Sasuke. I love you, too."_

And then the two lovers went to sleep, holding one another.

When the sun came out the next day, both lads were excited.

It's the day to start planning their wedding.

Both of them separated after breakfast and went to where they could find help for the preparations.

Naruto was at the moment, talking to Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten, while Sasuke on the other hand was busy ignoring Kiba's suggestions.

'_I can't believe I asked him to help. His suggestions are not helpful. I hope Naruto is doing fine.' _he thought.

In Sakura's house, the girls are busy debating who's in charge of Naruto's clothes, the foods, the flowers, and the decoration.

Naruto wants to take part of their debate but decided to keep quite instead when he saw the girls are almost fighting.

'_I wonder how Sasuke is doing. These girls are scary. They're taking the preparation too seriously.' _thinking about Sasuke.

When the four already decided who get's what in Naruto and Sasuke's wedding preparation, they decided to inform it to the other half who's infront of them, _Naruto._

Sakura and Tenten decided to be in charge of Naruto's kimono while Ino is in charge of the flowers since they have a flower shop and Hinata on the foods. But all of them decided to be in charge of the banquets decoration.

Sasuke on the other hand was getting nowhere and decided to just go where his dobe is at, _Sakura's house._

He went there as fast as he could without even saying his goodbye to the guys.

"_Jeez, that Uchiha has no gratitude in his body what so ever." _Kiba said.

"_Tsk. Troublesome guy." _was Shikamaru's only reply.

When he arrived at Haruno's residence, he could hear the girls are squealing.

'_Hmmm… I wonder what they're doing inside.'_ So he decided to knock and was greeted by a cheerful pink-haired Sakura.

"_Oh, hello Sasuke. What are you doing here?" _she asked.

"_The guys are not helping at all so I've decided to check up on you girls and Naruto, instead."_

"_Why come in. There's a lot that we have to inform you." _Babbling non-stop and Sasuke couldn't understand what she's saying.

"_Sakura, will you slow down." _said Ino. _"And let him sit first will you."_

After Sasuke found his kitsune and sat down beside him, Sakura started discussing about their plans.

She showed them their sketch on Naruto's kimono.

It was a pretty kimono indeed. It is a golden-yellow kimono that is lighter than Naruto's hair with somewhat spiral decorations covering it but somehow looks like chrysanthemum from a far. The sleeves are floor-length sleeves that has pinch of reddish-orange at the layers. The obi of his kimono is just a simple red cloth that extends from five to six feet in length, which gives the kimono a more lavishing look.

"_So what do you think, Sasuke?" _asked Ino and Sakura.

"_Yeah, what do you think teme?" _asked his beloved kitsune.

He was at the moment imagining Naruto wearing the kimono.

He was no doubt beautiful in it. The kimono gives more emphasis on Naruto's sapphire eyes because of its contrasting colors.

"_Hey, teme. What do you think?" _snapping Sasuke from his reverie.

"_I think you'll look good in it, dobe." _But then he notice what he just said and their seems to be lacking in his statement. So he repeated it but, _"No I don't think that. You'll look beautiful in it, definitely."_ He said.

And the girls squeal again after hearing what Sasuke had just told his dobe leaving Naruto in a blushing state..


	9. The Wedding and Vows

**Previously…**

"_Hey, teme. What do you think?" _snapping Sasuke out from his reverie.

"_I think you'll look good in it, dobe." _But then he notice what he just said and there seems to be lacking in his statement. So he repeated it, "_No I don't think that, but you'll look beautiful in it, definitely."_ He said.

And the girls squealed to no end after hearing what Sasuke had just told his _dobe_ leaving Naruto in a blushing state.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **_ The Wedding and Vows_

The day of the wedding has arrived. The sky is as clear as a crystal and the wind gently caresses the trees.

The wedding is not as traditional as what people expected, but very simple.

Only people that are close to the two are invited.

A simple wedding ceremony held at the hilltop of the Hokage Mountain.

Sasuke, who has been waiting for this day to come, was currently standing and eagerly awaiting for his bride/groom to arrive.

And the very much-awaited moment has come. People all rise from there seats and looked at the person walking slowly in front of the altar.

It was none other than a beautiful Naruto wearing his very beautiful kimono slowly walking like an angel towards his soon-to-be husband.

All are in awe on how beautiful he was, especially Sasuke.

And the moment came when the two met and stared at each other's eyes seeing their eternal love for each other, but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"_Ehem, do you two want to get married immediately or do you want us to live you two for a while, while you two stare at each other?" _said Tsunade.

And everyone started laughing.

"_Baa-chan, you're ruining the moment." _ Naruto retorted.

"_Do you want me to marry you two?"_ she joked.

And the two looked at her seriously, paying attention to what she was saying.

"_Then better get movin' so we can get this done fast", _she continued.

And so the two step forward and intently focus their attention on the woman in front, and the ceremony started.

"_We are gathered here to witness the union of heart and soul of these two lovely being in front. And to legally bind their love for each other."_

"_We will start off with the vows you two had for each other. Uchiha Sasuke, you are now free to express your undying love to Uzumaki Naruto." _

And with her cue, Sasuke took both Naruto's hand and slowly stated his vows while looking into his lovely bride.

**Sasuke's vows:**

"_Uzumaki Naruto, I Uchiha Sasuke take you as my best friend for life._

_I am so in love with you that I vow to be patient with you and promise to stand by you through thick and thin._

_I will always be there when you need me._

_You know that we've been through a lot and I've caused you so much pain in the past, but I will never let you down from this day forward._

_I will be there to support you in anything that you do._

_I know that God sends you from heaven to me._

_I am truly blessed to have you and promise to give you my all._

_I could never asked for a perfect gift from Him because you are the perfect gift that I have been praying for from the start._

_I love you and always will._

_This is my solemn vow to you."_

After Sasuke's vow has ended, his hand crept to Naruto's cheek to wipe his tears away.

All of the people and so as Tsunade are also wiping their cheeks and sniffling from the beautiful words that Sasuke delivered.

"_Naruto, it's your turn now." _Said the Hokage.

And Naruto immediately face Sasuke and started his vows.

**Naruto's vows:**

"_I, Uzumaki Naruto, take you, Uchiha Sasuke, as my soul mate and companion._

_I pledge to honor and support you through our walk together._

_When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine._

_When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me and I will always be there._

_I vow to keep my love as pure as it is today._

_I may not promise not to be quick to anger, but I will try my best._

_I vow to not keep a record of wrongs, but to always keep the happy memories alive._

_I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams._

_With every beat of my heart, I will love you._

_Through God, our love will never fail._

_That, I vow to you."_

And everyone started clapping after hearing both of their vows.

Tears of happiness are shed.

After the Hokage finished wiping her tears, she instructed for the to guys to stand and face each other.

"_Now you two answer this question. You first Uchiha," _and she started asking, _"Do you accept Naruto to be your lawfully wedded wife/husband?_

"_I do."_ was his immediate reply.

And asked Naruto the same question that was also answered by the same _"I do."_

"_With that, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Uchiha. Sasuke, you may now kiss your lovely bride."_

And Sasuke heeds no more and kisses his bride's lip like there is no tomorrow.

Everyone stand and started approaching the two to congratulate them and were given the sincerity of "thank you" from the happily married couple.


End file.
